


Fan Q&A

by i_honestly_dek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Q&A, and felt like writing, idk i was bored, nervous reader, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a new addition to the Captain America cast, and your first ever panel is with Evans, Sebastian, and Mackie in your hometown. </p><p>I was bored and didn't want to study for exams so this happened. </p><p>Fluff? I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Q&A

It’s 10 minutes before the panel and you find yourself backstage, sitting on a chair in the far corner. Sebastian and Chris are talking with the moderator, and Anthony is running a little late. Even through the walls and curtains, you can still hear the murmur of the crowd as they settle into their spots. It’s your first movie of this scale, and therefore your first panel ever, and you don’t know what to think. No, at this point, it’s a bit different. You can’t think at all.

Thoughts are bouncing off the walls of your brain, and it’s hard to focus on a single detail. You try to stare at your shoes, but the sound of the crowd takes you away from that. You try to focus on flexing and relaxing your hands, but the movement of volunteers and assistants as Anthony arrives distracts you. After giving Anthony a quick hello, you decide on ducking out of the room to get some air, completely aware you’re short on time. Leaving the room, you walk a few meters down the hall to relatively quiet spot. Far enough that the crowd is tuned out almost completely, but not too far that they can’t find you when it’s time to go on.

As you take a seat against the floor with your back against the wall, you try to remember the last time this happened to you. When was it? The beginning of senior year? It must’ve been. The pressure of your final year…post-secondary applications…yeah, that was it. What did you do then? Took out your confusion on a kicking bag. Don’t have one now. Went for a run in the forest. Can’t do that now - you only have 5 minutes, according to the moderator’s announcement, heard through the wall. You close your eyes and lean your head back against the wall with a light thud. 5 minutes to pull your shit together.

“Hey.”

The voice snaps you out of oblivion and you open your eyes. You glance to your left, see Sebastian, and turn back to face the wall. Throughout the shoot, all of them were close, but Sebastian in particular was always trying to make sure you weren’t alone on set, constantly asking if you were okay.

“Everything okay?” He now stands beside where you’re sitting.

You continue staring forward.

“Yeah, no. I’m fine.”

Sebastian takes a seat beside you.

“I was on set with you for 4 months, [Y/N].” He looks at you. “I think I know when you’re lying.”

You finally turn to look at him. His blue eyes are captivating, and for a second, you actually forget what you’re about to say. He raises his eyebrows.

“So? What’s up?”

You give him a weak shrug.

“I don’t know. My brain. It’s…loud. Busy. Too many thoughts and I can’t process anything. I don’t think it’s an anxiety attack. Breathing’s fine, no pain, no panic. Yeah, it wasn’t anxiety then. I don’t think it is now. Just. My brain. Too much going on. I don’t know.”

“’It wasn’t anxiety then.’” He repeats. “You’ve had this before?”

“Yeah. Well, last time this happened was at the beginning of senior year. I personally think it’s just nerves.”

You drop your head and squeeze your eyes shut. This shouldn’t be happening. You’re supposed to be professional. Supposed to be confident. Or at least act confident. You’re an actress, aren’t you? But alas, there’s less than 5 minutes until the panel and you’re here being a mess, leaving it up to Sebastian to pick up the pieces.

“Hey…”

His voice is soft and he puts an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close. You have no option but to lean into him.

“Okay, just listen to my voice. Don’t focus on anything else. Relax.”

You feel yourself relax into his arms, but keep your eyes shut. Focusing on his voice, his arm around you, the warmth radiating from him.

“You’re gonna be fine. Right now you’re at a convention. For a movie. A movie that you played an important role in. A role that you played extremely well, and people are already saying so. There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’ll be out there with me, Chris, and Anthony.” A few moments later he adds. “But for a bit, just focus on right here. Right now. You’re with me, you’re fine. Everything will be fine.”

You stay in that position, pressed close to Sebastian, for a handful of seconds before you hear the door open. Not ready to leave quite yet, you stay still, but feel Sebastian’s body twist to look at whoever walked out.

“Hey Seb! Have you seen—oh.“ Chris cuts himself off. “2 minutes. Let’s go.”

Sebastian rubs at your arm and you force yourself away from him. Your head isn’t completely calm, but it is significantly less hectic than before.

“Good?” Seb asks before you two get up.

“Good.” You reply with a weak smile.

He returns with a smile of his own.

“Good.”

As you walk back to the backstage area, Sebastian goes in first and Chris looks at you with cautious but curious eyes.

“Ready?” he asks.

You take a breath before answering.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Chris opens his arms for a hug, which you gladly accept.

He gives a tight squeeze as he says, “Don’t worry – you have nothing to worry about. You’re gonna be great.” He lets go as you both walk into the backstage and join the others.

“If you ever can’t answer a question, just give any of us some sort of signal.” Chris offers. “Don’t worry about what it is. We’ll figure it out – we do it all the time.”

You look to Sebastian for confirmation and he smiles. You then look at Anthony, who pulls a funny face in the hopes of making you laugh. It works.

“There she is!” He exclaims.

Within a few seconds, the moderators begins introducing each of you, one by one. Chris is first, of course. He gives Sebastian a hi-five before walking onstage, greeted by a thunderous applause. Sebastian is next, and he walks on with such confidence, you can’t believe he’s walked into fridges and fallen off cars. You take a few deep breaths, knowing that you’re seated between Sebastian and Anthony, meaning your name is next.

“If you can’t look out there right away,” you hear Anthony’s voice, “just look at the couch. Look at Chris and Sebastian.”

He puts his hand out for a hi-five, and you give him a strong one.

The crowd calms down and moderator’s introduction rings clear in your ears.

“And now, a newcomer to the franchise. You know her as [character name that I’m too lazy to come up with], making her convention debut in her hometown, the one, the only, the stunning [Y/F/N]!”

You walk onstage and the crowd completely erupts. The lights are bright and block some of your vision, but you can still make out some posters and cosplayers, and a particularly accurate Redwing prop in the front row. Giving a big smile and wave before sitting down on the couch beside Sebastian you realise:

This is fucking awesome.

Anthony is the last one introduced, and he’s greeted with a crazy clapping and shouting. As he sits down beside you, he intentionally nudges your shoulder with his own and smiles. You turn to look at Chris, who gives you a comforting smile, and you remember that this isn’t easy for him either. Finally, you look at Sebastian, who simply gives you a wink.

The moderator officially begins the panel by asking the standard questions – how we are, how the convention’s treating us, etc. – before moving into the movie.

“So a movie this big, there’s no way it was a short shoot.” The moderator explains. “How long was it, and how did you not get tired of seeing each other?”

Chris is the first to answer.

“Yeah, yeah. It was a pretty long shoot. 5, 6 months? It was a long one, but I never got tired of seeing these guys and girl.” He laughs. “But I’m sure I annoyed the crap out of them so they probably got sick of me after the first week or so!”

You immediately want to reprimand Chris for putting himself down, but remember that it’s all just fun and games.

Anthony adds on.

“Definitely. Look at him! Look at that face! Too handsome.” He sits up straight in his seat and points at Chris. “Believe it or not ladies, it hurts to look at him after a while.”

Everyone (including yourself) cracks up laughing, except for Anthony, who sits there wearing his ‘am I right or am I right’ face.

The moderator then points at Sebastian.

“Yeah, no. What they said. It was so much fun. Every moment.”

The moderator moves onto the next question.

“And what about you, [Y/N]?” It takes a second for you to realise he’s talking to you. “How was this whole experience? I mean, you’re representing [hometown] in the MCU?”

You hold your mic up and stutter for a second, unable to get the words out. You take a quick breath before answering.

“It was FUCKING awesome.”

The crowd erupts again.

“I mean, I graduated a year before I got cast, and at the time, and yeah, I took drama classes in school and acting classes, like, literally down the street from here, but for me to be cast in a Marvel movie? It was the best news of my life. Geez, look who I’m sitting with, guys!” You point at the man on the couch beside you. “That’s Anthony Mackie! I’m actually sitting beside Anthony Mackie.”

The audience laughs and Anthony puts on his best “you know it” face.

“These guys, they’re amazing. And they’re just...them. They’re so dedicated to their role and the scene, it helps me channel [character name]. They’re suuuper nice, too. They were like – well, are still like – my older brothers.”

Chris laughs and raises his microphone. “Okay but who’s your favourite brother?”

“Yeah!” The moderator adds. “Haha, I was just about to ask. I mean, if you’re okay with answering.”

You panic, and consider giving some sort of signal to pass the question, but figure a vague answer will do.

“Well, you can’t pick a favourite brother. At least not in this family… Anthony’s the comedian, of course. Always making everyone laugh. Chris is always there to teach me more about acting and the whole business in general. I can always go to him with questions. And he’s a great Disney buddy, obviously. And Sebastian?”

You take a second to think about everything he’s done for you. You remember your first day on set (you came in a month after the shoot started) and how Sebastian was the first one to start up a conversation in an attempt to get you talking and comfortable. And how even after that day, he’d drop by your trailer from time to time just to talk.

“Sebastian’s just… I don’t know.”

Sebastian wears a look of shock.

“WOW.” He says into his microphone. “Thanks for the love, [Y/N]. Give Mackie and Chris such nice compliments and all I get is an ‘I don’t know.’ I see how it is.”

You’re quick to fix. “No, no, no! I just… I don’t know how to describe it. Seb was just always there. Not, like, in a creepy way…” Damnit, where is this going? “Like, he would always ask if I’m okay, or if I needed anything.” You face Sebastian and speak to him directly. “You know I mean. You were very welcoming. And I thank you.”

You over-exaggeratedly place your microphone in your lap, a little flustered. A faint ‘awww’ comes from the audience, and Sebastian wraps an arm around you and gives you a quick, tight hug.

“You’re welcome.” He says into his microphone after the motion.

After the crowd settles, the moderator starts with the next question. “Guys, what was it like having a new member on cast?”

You drop your mic in you lap and hide your face in your hands.

“Noooo!! No hiding!” Chris exclaims and you can feel Sebastian’s hands prying your own from your face. You give up, remove your hands, and stare at the floor, for some reason nervous about what they’re about to say.

“[Y/N] is honestly phenomenal.” Anthony starts off. “She’s such a great person, great actress. She did an amazing job.”

Chris is next. “Definitely. Sure, I think it’s safe to say she was nervous at first, but even then, she’d come to set everyday with such a positive energy. Always ready to learn and give 110% to every take. And look at her! She’s adorable!”

You can feel your cheeks burning red as you offer a quiet "thanks” into the microphone.

“Sebastian?” Anthony puts the spotlight on the man sitting on your left.

“[Y/N]?” He pretends to think, then shrugs. “Eh… I don’t know.”

“Well, thanks everyone! See you next time!” 

You get up and pretend to walk offstage, hearing everyone laugh. Sebastian grabs your wrist and pulls you back - probably harder than expected because you basically fall, half onto the couch and half onto Sebastian. Luckily Anthony’s there to save your ass.

“Shit-- sorry.” Sebastian laughs as he helps you sit back on the couch. “No, seriously though. [Y/N] was so much fun on set. We’d be there sometimes running the same sequence over and over again, but she’d always make us smile and just...have a good time, y’know?”

He smiles at you before continuing to the audience.

“And she’s so humble. Maybe too humble. She always sells herself short! Always thinking she isn’t good enough for the take, or sometimes even the role. Hey - did she do a good job or what?” The crowd goes wild and Sebastian looks at you again. “See? I keep telling you! Stop selling yourself short. You’re here for a reason: because you’re awesome”

You see Anthony and Chris nodding their heads in agreement and smile.

The panel continues with more moderator questions. About specific, non-spoiler scenes in the movie, possible double meanings, any inside jokes, etc. About 30 minutes into the panel, the floor is opened up for fan questions. The first two are mainly for Sebastian and Chris. You’re not complaining, as it’s very entertaining to see them answer questions about themselves and each other. The next question is for Anthony, who answers a question from the owner of the Redwing prop.

As Anthony finishes his question, you’re dying of laughter.

“No, Bucky ain’t gonna get no Redwing. Maybe you should focus on getting a left arm!”

Sure, it’s a bit of a spoiler, but the movie’s been out for a few months.

“Alright, next question, please” says the moderator.

“Hi, this question is for [Y/N].” You immediately search for where the question is coming from. The voice sounds familiar. And when you find her, you can’t help but facepalm.

“Oh. My. God.” You say into the mic, and the questioner bursts into laughter.

“Yup” is all she says.

The moderator, Chris, Sebastian, and Anthony all look completely lost, and you realise context is needed.

“That’s, uh, that’s Jennifer.” You smile. “High school friend.”

A collective ‘oooh’ comes from both the people onstage and in the audience. Jennifer continues with her question.

“So, yeah. My question’s for [Y/N], and you kiiiind of talked about it earlier, but what was it like getting to working with them? These people that you’ve watched since we were in high school, if not for longer. These people that you’ve admired for so long.” She puts a very obvious emphasis on the end of the last sentence.

You know exactly what she’s talking about, and you give her the death-stare, but decide to play it off.

“Umm… No, yeah like I said, they were all super nice. I’ve followed them for a while, I mean who hasn’t? And they’re all so much kinder and awesome-r in real life. It’s great.”

My answer works on the crowd, who begin clapping, but not Jen, who raises an eyebrow. It doesn’t seem to work on the guys, either.

“No, no. That’s not a good enough answer. There’s something else there.” Sebastian narrows his eyes at you. And you hear Jennifer laugh into the microphone.

You speak into your own. “Oh, please no. Sebastian, don’t.”

Chris and Anthony add in unison.

“Share.”

So much for ‘the signal’.

It’s not that you’re uncomfortable, but this isn’t the way you wanted for it to come out. You look down for a handful of seconds, before deciding ‘why not’.

“Okay, basically, like, this isn’t anything new, but I’ve followed you all for so long. All of your movies have been great.” you look out at the audience and sigh. “But she’s referring to a specific movie that I really, really loved.”

Anthony nudges your knee like an eager 5 year old hinting at his dessert.

“And… what movie… WHO’S movie would this be???”

There’s no going back now. Maybe it’ll make the highlight reel of the panel.

“That thing between your legs – it’s like a penis…”

You pretend to conduct an orchestra, and the audience finishes the line for you.

“ONLY SMALLER!”

The audience goes absolutely nuts. You look at Jennifer, who’s dying of laughter. You glance at Chris, then at Anthony, who are both doing the same. You’re biting your lip as your finally look at Sebastian, who sits, mouth open in shock.

“Oh my God this is amazing!” Chris laughs.

“Mmhmm.” You speak again into your mic. 

The crowd finally settles, and so does Anthony for the most part, but Chris is still laughing. Sebastian shifts in his seat, and clenches his jaw. 

“Yeah. I’ve been a fan since that movie. It was pretty great.” You look at Jennifer and laugh. “Thank you, for that.”

“Thanks, guys! Great movie!!” She says with a giggle and leaves the lineup.

You make a mental note to meet up with her before you leave town.

Sebastian finally looks at you, and you shrug.

“You’re the one that said there was more to the answer. You got it.”

He finally breaks character and laughs (thank God).

“Well, thank you.” He says. “I think.”

The panel continues for another 15 minutes and all you can think is:

Well, this isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was really random, but if there's anything you liked about this, want me to improve on, etc lemme know in the comments! 
> 
> Also if there are any requests, I guess.


End file.
